


I know you're crying

by valentine192



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just wants to be left alone, but Thor never wants Loki to feel as if he was alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you're crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like the other one shot I wrote so~~~ yeah~~~

Loki sat on his bed staring at his blue skin. His chamber was locked, the windows were closed shut, and the curtains kept him safe from prying eyes. Turning to the mirror, he was greeted by his red eyes. He gasped and covered his face, pretending for a moment that he was at least safe. A shiver ran through his skin, though, and he remembered that he was not safe for the monster that he was hiding from was himself. Someone knocked on the door. Loki looked up and snarled, saying, "Go away!"

It was Thor. "Loki, I'm really sorry."

"I said I'm sorry too, did I not? So let me be! I'm fine!"

Silence. Then Thor started again, "Are you okay?"

"I said I'm okay, Thor!"

"You sure!"

Loki waved his hand. He grew invisible and a clone of himself appeared in front of him. The clone's hair was neatly combed, its eyes grinning along with his lips, and the skin was back to pink. The clone walked to the door, opened it, and smiled at Thor. "I'm okay," he said.

"Are you certain, brother?"

The clone nodded. "I am. Are you not tired yet?"

Thor managed to smile. He told the clone, "Not yet. I just wanted to check on you. I don't like seeing you so stressed. It worries me so."

The clone smirked. "Look at me and tell me that I looked stressed."

So Thor stared at the clone. When he saw no signs of sadness, worry, and whatnot, Thor nodded. He kissed the clone's cheek. The clone rolled his eyes and said, "Go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Goodnight, brother."

The door closed. The clone disappeared. Loki reappeared. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried. Not a minute later, someone knocked on the door. The wind brushed against the window, causing a tree's branch to scratch against the precious glass. Loki glared at the door. "Who is it?" asked he.

"I know you're crying in there. I could hear you. Let me in and do not show me any more of your clones. Please, brother."

Loki frowned. He wanted to push Thor away, to scream at his brother to leave, but he turned his blue skin back to pink and waved his hand. The door opened. Thor hesitantly walked in. The door closed. Loki looked down and avoided Thor's questioning and sad gaze. It made him feel weak, and he has always despised feeling weak. Thor, still frightened about his relationship with Loki, walked forward. He asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"You wanted me to do something that made me feel uncomfortable. I opened up to you, then you say some stupid remark. Why must you be insensitive, brother? I don't open up to anyone. I trusted you and hoped you understand, yet you put me down." Loki never looked at Thor who sat beside him.

Thor smoothed the covers beneath them as he tried to keep himself from throwing his arms around Loki. "Brother, I did not mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking properly. I thought that you wouldn't mind what I said. That is how my friends and I talk to each other."

Loki glared at Thor. "And I'm not your friend, brother! Their insecurities are different from mine! Leave already!"

Thor just sat there, his eyes on Loki in a way that begged for Loki's forgiveness.

"Leave, Thor!"

Thor threw his arms around Loki and embraced the man. Loki stiffened. Then, he struggled, his arms pushing against Thor while his fingers scratched Thor's arms. All the while, Thor didn't let go. The walls that kept Loki safe thickened. Then, it started to break. One by one, the bricks fell to the ground, shattering into pieces that could never be mended. When the walls were half gone, Loki stopped fighting. Instead, he embraced Thor and cried. Slowly, his skin turned into its rich cerulean shade. Thor kissed Loki's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you. The real you. You don't need to pretend or hide."

"You don't understand, Thor!"

Thor cupped Loki's face in his hands and stared into Loki's ruby red eyes. His thumb caressed Loki's cheek and he whispered, "I'm trying. Let me try. Let me love you."

The tears in Loki's eyes fell violently down his cheeks. The last brick of his walls have fallen and he has never felt so vulnerable and so weak. He wrapped his arms around himself as Thor embraced him to his chest.


End file.
